DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Support is requested toward an international scientific meeting, "Redox Processes and Cancer," to be held April 7 to 10, 1997 at the Banff Conference Center, Canada. The role that changes in the intracellular reducing environment play in the control of cell growth, differentiation, cell death and transformation has become a topic of intense investigation for molecular and cellular biologists, biochemists, toxicologists, pharmacologists, radiobiologists and clinicians interested in new approaches to treating cancer. The meeting is about a new topic, is timely and involves investigators from several different disciplines discussing common interests related to redox control of normal and cancer cell function, including clinical therapies based on redox difference between normal and cancer cells. Thus, the meeting will span interests from basic molecular biology to clinical applications. Papers from the meeting will be published in the journal, Oncology Research. In order to make it easier for scientists from Europe and Japan to attend the meeting it is to be held the week prior to the annual meeting of the American Association for Cancer Research in San Diego.